20th Century Fox Home Entertainment's VHS/DVD Australia Releases
20th Century Fox Home Entertainment's VHS/DVD Australia Releases is a 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Late 1970s-Present VHSs Magnetic Video Late 1970s 1980 1981 20th Century Fox Video 1982 CBS/FOX Video 1983 1984 September 1984 * CBS/FOX: The Rocky Horror Picture Show 1985 February 1985 * CBS/FOX: Thrillkill 1986 1987 16th February 1987 * CBS/FOX: Warning Sign June 1987 * CBS/FOX: The Quiet Earth November 1987 * CBS/FOX: Street Wise 1988 1989 12th January 1989 * CBS/FOX: Broadcast News September 1989 * CBS/FOX: Tucker: The Man and his Dream 1990 23th February 1990 *CBS/FOX: Buckeye & Blue 16th April 1990 * CBS/FOX: Leviathan 28th April 1990 * CBS/FOX: Fresh Kill 18th June 1990 *CBS/FOX: Indio 23th July 1990 * CBS/FOX: Major League 15th November 1990 * CBS/FOX: Vital Signs 1991 16th March 1991 *CBS/FOX: Die Hard 2 April 1991 * CBS/FOX: Moon 44 Fox Video 1991 October 1st, 1991 * Fox Video: 1941 B1227 The Simpsons Collection: Call of the Simpsons 1992 29th January 1992 * Fox Video: Dream Machine 19th October 1992 * Fox Video: Wedlock December 1992 * Fox Video: Super Slams of the NBA 2nd December 1992 *Fox Video: Danny the Champion of the World 1993 May 1993 * Fox Video: Unlawful Entry * Fox Video: White Men Can't Jump 31st May 1993 * Fox Video: A Rage in Harlem 1994 February 1994 * Fox Video: Scanners III: The Takeover 1st March 1994 * Fox Video: Hot Shots! 2 April 1994 * Fox Video: Rising Sun 1995 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 1995 January 15, 1995 * 20th Century Fox: 8911 82657 The X-Files - File 1 - The Unanswered File 1996 January 15, 1996 * 20th Century Fox: 8902 The X-Files - File 2 - Tooms August 5, 1996 * 20th Century Fox: 8903SVP The X-Files - File 4 - Colony 1997 April 28, 1997 * 20th Century Fox: 4182SVP The Dark Secrets of the Simpsons December 1, 1997 * 20th Century Fox: 9737SVP The X-Files - Video Trivia Game 1998 June 20, 1998 * 20th Century Fox: 6246SVP The Wiggles Movie August 16, 1998 * 20th Century Fox: 2761SVP The X Files - File 9 - Redux October 1, 1998 * 20th Century Fox: 7797SVP The Simpsons: Crime and Punishment October 13, 1998 * 20th Century Fox: 0448SVP The X-Files: The Movie 1999 February 16, 1999 * 20th Century Fox: 4181SVP TURBO - A Power Rangers Movie April 14, 1999 * 20th Century Fox: 0411SVP Sex, Lies & the Simpsons May 13, 1999 * 20th Century Fox: 14001SVP Silver Surfer: The Origin of The Silver Surfer July 7, 1999 * 20th Century Fox: 4193SVP The Fantastic Four: The Origin Of The Fantastic Four July 27, 1999 * 20th Century Fox: 0164SVP Power Rangers In Space * 20th Century Fox: 14607SVP Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Power of Teamwork Overcomes All October 1, 1999 * 20th Century Fox: 14389SVP The Simpsons: Go To Hollywood * 20th Century Fox: 15132SVP Bart Wars - The Simpsons Strike Back * 20th Century Fox: 14397SVP The Simpsons: Too Hot For TV November 15, 1999 * 20th Century Fox: 14505SVP Power Rangers In Space: Mission to the Secret City December 7, 1999 * 20th Century Fox: 15248SVP Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Return of the Magna Defender 2000 February 7, 2000 * 20th Century Fox: 15700SVP The X Files - File 14 - Biogenesis March 6, 2000 * 20th Century Fox: 20001SVP Viva Los Simpsons April 4, 2000 * 20th Century Fox: 14246SVP Star Wars - Episode I - The Phantom Menace April 18, 2000 * 20th Century Fox: 16437SVP Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue April 29, 2000 * 20th Century Fox: 20408SVP X-Men: Volume 1 - Storm Front - Parts 1 And 2/Bloodlines * 20th Century Fox: 21150SVP X-Men: Volume 2 - Longshot/The Fifth Horseman/Jubilee's Fairy Tale Theatre * 20th Century Fox: 21151SVP X-Men: Volume 3 - Old Soldiers/Hidden Agendas/Descent September 4, 2000 * 20th Century Fox: 19845SVP The Simpsons: On Your Marks, Get Set, D'oh! September 18, 2000 * 20th Century Fox: 15488SVP Digimon Digital Monsters: Volume 1 November 27, 2000 * 20th Century Fox: 19909SVP The Simpsons.com December 3, 2000 * 20th Century Fox: 21725RV Frank Herbert's DUNE Part 1 * 20th Century Fox: 21726RV Frank Herbert's DUNE Part 2 * 20th Century Fox: 21727RV Frank Herbert's DUNE Part 3 2001 February 6, 2001 * 20th Century Fox: 21432SVP Digimon Digital Monsters: The Movie March 12, 2001 * 20th Century Fox: 19942SVP X-Men May 12, 2001 * 20th Century Fox: 15448SVP Power Rangers: Power Playback Red Ranger Adventure * 20th Century Fox: 15450SVP Power Rangers: Power Playback Black Ranger Adventure May 22, 2001 * 20th Century Fox: 21585SVP Power Rangers Time Force: Force From The Future August 28, 2001 * 20th Century Fox: 22594SVP Power Rangers Time Force: Quantum Ranger Clash for Control 2002 April 1, 2002 * 20th Century Fox: 22279SVP The Simpsons Film Festival October 28, 2002 * 20th Century Fox: 2278SVP The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror November 12, 2002 * 20th Century Fox: 22545SVP Star Wars - Episode II - Attack of the Clones 2003 November 10, 2003 * 20th Century Fox: 24224RVP X-Men 2 2004 * 20th Century Fox: 25007SVP Garfield: The Movie 2005 October 31, 2005 * 20th Century Fox: 29309SVP Star Wars - Episode III - Revenge of the Sith DVDs 2000 2001 2002 2003 November 11, 2003 * 20th Century Fox: 6246SDW The Wiggles Movie 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 23rd October 2019 *20th Century Fox: Stuber Category:VHS (Australia) Category:Incomplete pages Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment